


Screening of a Lifetime

by seri784



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seri784/pseuds/seri784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila loves going to film screenings.  Tonight she goes to a screening she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screening of a Lifetime

Screening of a Lifetime

Lately I’ve been attending quite a few film screenings. Quite a few times I’ve been lucky enough to stumble upon a film premiere, which lets me meet and mingle with some of the biggest names in Hollywood. I am the first to admit that I am somewhat obsessed with cinema and Hollywood; the glitz, the glamour all of it is so exciting and thrilling to me…so going these screenings quickly became my favorite thing to do.  
I checked my email on a rainy Sunday afternoon and was thrilled to discover an invitation to attend an exclusive screening for this amazing new film adaptation of the Scottish play - Macbeth. “This seems interesting,” I thought, “might be fun to go see this film, has all my favorite things after all: war, violence and a gorgeous lead actor.” So I figured why not.  
As I sipped my coffee my mind immediately started to swirl with questions, “Will there be a question and answer session at the end?” “Will anyone be there?” “Ugh, I hope I even get in these things are crazy packed!”  
“I might die if that lead actor is there… What’s his name again? Fass..oh yea Fassbender. Gosh he is gorgeous,” I giggled to myself as I printed the passes, “I hope this is worth the time!”  
Three days later, it was the day of the screening and it started like any other day. Work, then play. For some strange reason I was super excited to see Macbeth. I thought, “I wonder if that Fassbender guy will be there. Michael. I would die. He would look at me with those piercing blue eyes and I would drop dead right there. Instantly. Dead!” I wondered, what would I even say to him if I actually got the chance to meet him?  
“Who knows,” I thought, “I may just forget my name and go full retard.” I gasped, “One must never ever go full retard.” I laughed out loud.  
Since we were alone at the office today I figured I would give it a practice round with my friend Susie, yes it’s silly, but what if I did meet him? Or even someone else super cool. What the hell would I say? I’ve admired Michael for sometime – if he is there, I cannot go into this sounding like an idiot. Thank goodness for good friends!

“How about, ‘Hi Michael, I love your movies.’”

“Ugh, really?” Susie said,”That’s certifiably boring. Everyone says that to him I’m sure.” “Ha,” I said, “I should just ask him out.” Susie of course laughed at me and said, “Bitch please, your chicken shit and you know it!!” I laughed, but slightly hung my head in shame. 

“What if I did actually ask him out Susie?”

“After he laughed in your face he would say, ‘Dear girl,’” Susie said, in her best Irish accent,” ‘Why would I even entertain such an idea with a nobody such as yourself’ better yet,” Susie continued, “He would look at you like you had six heads and have security escort you out!” Susie is now hysterical laughing holding her stomach.

“Thanks for the confidence, Susie, you’re such a good friend,” I said arms folded and frowning.

“Oh I’m only kidding hun, but what if he said yes,” Susie said, “what would you do then?”

“I would completely lose my shit Susie and die right there, that’s what I’d do!” We both laughed, but I thought, “I must be insane to even think that would even happen – besides, I don’t even think he’ll be there.” 

A girl can dream though, can’t she?

As Susie and I left the office and we parted ways she said, “Good luck tonight with your boyfriend Michael!” 

“Yea, yea don’t be jealous!” I said as I walked toward the train station and waved goodbye.

I got off the train about an hour later in Pennsylvania Station in New York City excited as can be. I tried to look cute just in case, but didn’t want to give the impression of trying too hard. Wore a simple gray skirt to show some leg, and you know a girl can’t ever really look good without a good bra and I was wearing the best bra I owned. I felt like my tits were so high that the tip of my chin could easily touch the ridge of my cleavage. “My boobs look awesome,” I thought, “irresistible even!” I hopped on the subway and got increasingly nervous as I got closer to the theatre. Once again I found myself wondering if Michael would be there while simultaneously questioning my sanity.  
It was a beautiful and crisp fall evening, the hustle and bustle of the city I love buzzing around me. I arrived at the theatre about an hour early – a must when attending these things, since they are almost always overbooked. I was stunned as I walked closer to the theatre to discover hoards of paparazzi, press and a tent set up with a red carpet. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS. He might be here. Holy fuckity, fuck.” My tummy started turning in knots, “Someone has got to be here,” I thought, “the press wouldn’t be here otherwise.” I could feel the anxiety building inside me, “could he really be here?” I paused, “oh stop,” I told myself, “Don’t get excited you are probably getting yourself all worked up for nothing.”  
I started scrolling through my Facebook news feed as I stood on line – suddenly a car pulls up and the press moved like an angry mob toward the car screaming loudly but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. “Well that has to be someone important,” I thought. I could hardly see anything with all the flash bulbs going off but a large man appeared to exit the vehicle first, who obviously had to be security mostly because he looked like Shrek.

“GET BACK!!!” he yelled.

“I NEED YOU ALL TO BACK UP NOW!!” he yelled once more, “GIVE MICHAEL SOME ROOM!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!”

My heart skipped beat. “It’s actually him, oh my God,” I thought while I eagerly tried to get a glimpse of him.  
As I tried my hardest to get a good view, fans were screaming and Michael, being the consummate gentleman he is, waved and thanked fans for coming. I could see him slowly turning to face me on the other side of the street and my heart started to race. As he turned – everything seemed to slow down just like in the movies – he was looking right at me, straight into my eyes. All I could see was him through the crowd and I felt like all he was seeing was me, too. His gaze cut through the crowd like a hot knife through butter, and was fixed on me, as my gaze was fixed on him for what seemed like an eternity. “What do I do?!?!?!?!” I thought frantically, while trying to concentrate so that my face didn’t look as if I was watching a car accident on a reality show. I smiled shyly, and when I did he smiled back and winked at me; I in turn, felt my cheeks begin to twitch so I looked away slightly flustered. He appeared to giggle at my shyness and then walked toward the press to answer questions about the film and take photos with Marion Cotillard.

“What the fuck just happened?!” I thought to myself, “Seriously, what the F-U-C-K just happened! I have to tell Susie!!” Just as I went to text her I stopped myself, thinking that she is certainly going to think I have lost my mind if I tell her Michael was looking right at me and winked. No way will she ever believe that. I put my phone back in my bag. “Anyways,” I thought, “he may not have even been looking at me.”

Oh but he was….he really, really was.

Finally studio representatives ushered us into the theatre. I found myself scanning the room for Michael but he was nowhere to be found. I sat back in the chair as the theatre began to fill and again thought, “What the hell happened outside? Was I imagining all of that?” Just as the thought crossed my mind, Michael, Marion and Justin Kurzel stepped out onto the small stage in front of the screen.  
“Thanks everyone for coming,” Justin began, “we are all so glad to share this film with you and truly hope you enjoy it. This screening will be followed by a question and answer session so you can ask about the film.” As Justin spoke, I could see Michael scanning the room. “Was he looking for me,” I thought, “no way, couldn’t be…”

At the end of the film, Michael, Marion and Justin stepped onto the stage once again to answer questions. I didn’t really have any questions, well, at least no questions movie related to ask, but I did stick around to just stare at Michael. He was wearing rugged blue jeans, his famous Converse sneakers; a t-shirt ever so fashionably ripped at the hem and of course a striking black leather jacket. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in a day or two, but looked rested and relaxed. His hair was a bit longer, slightly reminiscent of his look in the X-Men First Class film. Michael looked great, so great in fact that I was completely transfixed by him; I couldn’t take my eyes off of him at all. If Marion and Justin didn’t speak, I would’ve never known they were even there.  
Suddenly the person a few feet in front of me asked Michael a question and that’s when he noticed me. Our eyes met briefly as he answered the question he was asked. “Fuck he looked right at me again,” I said to myself, “This is so weird, I really must be seeing things because what I am seeing cannot be real.”

After the question and answer session ended, I grabbed my bag and left the theatre. “Oh well,” I thought, “that was fun, just wish I had a relevant question to ask.” As I stepped out into the cold crisp night, I realized it was already well after midnight. Most of the cars and SUVs I saw when I arrived where gone, all but one. “Damn those celebrities move fast,” I thought, ”All gone already. It would’ve been nice to run into Michael outside smoking a fag or something,” I chuckled.  
“Might as well light one up myself,” I thought as I started to dig through my bag looking for my smokes. I pulled one out, put it in my mouth and then started digging for a light. “I am such a mess,” I said to myself aloud.  
“Need a light?” I heard a man say behind me.

I looked up while gracefully spilling the entire contents of my purse all over the sidewalk, to see Michael standing in front of me, aviator sunglasses on (at night, so my guess is not to be recognized). He bent down to help me pick up my belongings scattered on the ground and kindly extended his hand to help me up.

“Thank you,” I said anxiously. Michael flicked his lighter alive as I put the cigarette to my perched lips.

“Mind if I have a fag with you?” That famous curled smirk came across his face.

“Oh my gosh, not at all!” I replied, “Thanks for the light.” I was shocked that my brain didn’t go into spontaneous shut down.

“Did you enjoy the film?”

“It was wonderful,” I said, “you are an extremely talented actor, I love your work but I’m sure you hear that all the time though,” I continued, hearing Susie’s words echo in my head.

“Yes, that’s true but people don’t always mean it – I think you do though and I appreciate that very much,” Michael said as he smiled wide. He looked up at the night as a cold breeze tussled my hair. “It’s a little chilly tonight,” he continued, “You can always hop in my SUV if you want. I can’t stand to see a beautiful lady like you freezing in the cold – my driver is waiting for me anyway.”

“Wow thank you so much, I would love to,” I said trying hard not to show that I was barely hanging on by a thread. Michael opened the car door for me like a true gentleman would. As I climbed in I couldn’t even think straight, “Just go with it,” I told myself. After he got into the car I said, “I can’t believe I am asking you this, but would you be willing to have dinner with me one night?” The second the words left my mouth I realized I had more balls than I ever thought I did, but truth be told, it was now or never.

He looked at me with a strange look. Was it surprise? Was it shock? Now I am starting to worry. “Great I ruined it,” I thought.

“You are one ballsy lady aren’t you?” he said, “I like that. I can’t remember the last time a girl asked me out and I think that’s hot actually,” Michael then smiled at me with that cheeky grin I love so much. Again, my cheeks start to shake and my hands get clammy. I could literally feel the blood rushing to my head.

“You are really cute,” he continued, “I’d love to go to dinner with you but, unfortunately I already ate…...” I looked up at him, “….food,” he finished, with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I was still confused, “gosh I am no good at this,” I thought.  
He slid closer to me and now I could smell him. I didn’t know if it was cologne or what, but he smelled so good – a mix of leather, the subtle smell of man… that delicious man smell that is impossible to describe. To me he smelled and looked like sex. Human sexuality personified. I knew in that moment I had to have him, one way or another he would be mine if even for that one night. My mind raced, my heart was beating through my chest and I’m sure my pupils dilated as I looked at him. Michael continued, “I’m still hungry though.” The gruffness and depth of his voice echoing into my ears and through my body, “I’d love to eat you if you let me.”

I gasped, and then purred to him, “I’d love to let you because I know there was something else I was set on doing tonight.”

“What’s that?” He replied.

“You,” I said, looking him right in the eye.

He smiled at me as his hand slowly made its way up my skirt. He got closer to me as his five o’clock shadow brushed my cheek as he whispered in my ear, “is this what you want?” He tenderly touched my brown skin, parted my legs and moved his hands closer and closer….with my head now buried in his neck, he teased, “Do you want me to make you cum? Because that’s what I like to do…” As he said this, I could feel him parting my lips and working his way into my wet pussy, softly but strongly at the same time. I start to sweat.

“You running your lines from Shame on me?” I said as my body started to tingle. I was as wet as a girl could possibly be with the hottest man on the planet with his hands between my legs. My breathing became more intense, I whimpered, his touch everything I knew it would be.

He chuckled softly and grunted in my ear, “No, no I can promise you though I will fuck you better than Brandon ever could.” I almost came just hearing him say that. After he said those words, our lips brushed together and I kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, all the while I could feel his hands intensely fingering me. I tried hard not to start moaning as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Two fingers deep, his thumb on my clit I had to use all the effort I could muster not to cry out making it obvious to the driver that I’m ready to scream in ecstasy.

With my arms over his shoulders my left leg draped over him with his hands in my slit his lips soft, his tongue dancing with mine; it was the most intense kiss I ever experienced. I collapsed into his arms, grabbed his head, and ran my fingers through his hair as he fingered me harder and harder. My breathing became more and more labored, my back arched, legs clenched as I tried not to shout as I came all over Michael’s hands. I whisper to him, “We have to go to your place,” as I was eager to satisfy him the same way if not more than he’s just satisfied me. My chest and forehead shiny from sweat, he pulled out as he looked at me seductively and licked both his fingers.

“So tasty, mmmm,” he rasped.

“Your place,” I replied, “my body aches for you to be inside me.” I started to stroke him as I looked at him, “I can’t take your pants off here can I?” I smiled mischievously. He kissed me again, hard. Sucking on my bottom lip he pressed his face into mine with both hands, rolling his tongue over mine.

“Jimmy, my place on Park Avenue please! Step on it, buddy,” Michael ordered. He closed the divider between the driver and the back seat. Once he did that I unbuttoned his pants. “I know what you want,” I teased as I looked up at him, “You want my lips around your huge cock.” I wedged myself between the back of the front seats and Michael. He just put his head back as I pulled out his semi-hard cock and began to stroke it. I watched him close his eyes and lick his lips. I grabbed his member, tightly twisting both my hands on it – his legs widening with each stroke. He bit his lip. With the tip of my tongue I gently tickled his head to his enjoyment, and he began to grunt with pleasure. I shove his hard cock into my mouth, taking it all in – feeling Michael’s legs shake with delight. He mumbled, “Oh God” and I continued sucking masterfully, lips darkened with wet saliva, faster and faster using my hands together with my mouth. He looked down to see my eyes fixed on him, my swollen lips wrapped around his engorged cock. Michael grabbed my hair out of my face as I sucked his delicious cock to climax. Swirling my tongue and playing with his balls, his knees trembled. He pulled my hair as he came in my mouth howling with enjoyment.  
Soon after we arrived at his place on Park Avenue. “Thanks Jim!” he said as he grabbed my hand, closed the door to the truck and ushered me to the 27th floor. I was surprised not to see paparazzi outside his apartment, but was glad at the same time because I really didn’t want to be photographed and become tabloid fodder.

I stepped into his place, taking off my coat. Michael threw himself on the couch, watching me. I walked toward him, sensually removing more and more of my clothing as I approached him.  
“God you are so hot,” he said as he unbuttoned his jeans. I said nothing as I continued to approach him becoming more and more naked with each step I took forward. “Thank goodness I wore sexy red pumps today,” I thought.  
When I reached him, I stood in front of him just with my bra on and my red pumps. He slowly scanned my body starting at my feet; once his eyes met mine, both his hands grabbed my waist and slid up my back and pulled me toward him. My shimmery skin like onyx against his fair complexion, so different yet so complimentary – seeking our skin blend together made me tremble with pleasure. I straddled him, pressing his head against my chest as he unhooked my bra. He grabbed my breasts flicked my nipple with his tongue and looked up at me again. He growled, snarled and grunted as held me – like a long caged animal finally being released to quench his insatiable appetites.  
“I want you so bad. I wanted you the second I saw you outside.”

“So show me how badly you want me,” I cooed, with my swollen wet lips teasing his, barely touching just breathing each other’s air as we stared into each other’s eyes. “I’m here and I won’t be denied. Show me…” As I said this he pulled me closer to him on the couch rubbing his face on my chest and smelling my skin, taking large deep breaths. I climbed onto him again my back arched, I could feel his hand on my clit again as he worked to get me wet once more. I sunk into him, down onto his cock as he began to pant deeply, his breath tickling my ear. I could feel his engorged cock inside of me and it was a bliss I have never felt before. I gently moved my body up and down as he held me tightly and pulled my ass toward him as I came down. I swallowed hard and moaned as I watched his cock disappear inside of me as I pounded my hips into his. Michael breathed heavy as he motioned my body up and down onto his cock; I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he thrust himself against me. He whispered in my ear, “Your body feels so good, so warm and so wet…. So tight,” he grunted. “Your beautiful dark skin turns me on so much,” he murmured as he thrust into me once more, my legs shook as I dissolved into him.  
I nipped his lip as he growled in arousal, ran my tongue over his lips and pushed him off. I walked toward the bed room, turning to look at him out of the corner of my eye – dying for more, so thirsty. Michael begged, “don’t you walk away from me,” he said. As I walked away he got up quickly and took off the rest of his clothing – practically chasing me with his pants around his ankles. He caught me just before I entered the bedroom and pinned me to the wall holding both my hands above my head – his piercing blue eyes peering through me. His other hand parting my lips again, he flinched my clit making my body instantly pulse with excitement. His eyes fixed on mine as he watched my body quiver with delight as he played with the little button in my slit, my knees buckled and I moaned as I looked at him. It was a desire I never felt before – I never wanted anything so bad in my life. This man is my fantasy. He is my desire, a desire I would do anything to feel again. As he held my hands above my head he kissed my neck and grabbed my breast with his other hand.

I let my breath tickle his ear and I breathed, “Handcuff me,” I continued, “blindfold me.”

He grabbed me hard into the bedroom, and threw me on the bed like a rag doll. This is what I want, I want to be hurt, and I want to fuck this man in a way that I have never fucked another man before. Violate all of me, drink all of me in. I want you. There is pleasure in pain; my pain was wanting him more than life itself. “Get inside me now and make me cum all over you, ravage me,” I told him. He crabbed two ties from his closet, one to tie me up with, and the other to blind me with.  
“How did you know what I like?” he said.

“Because it’s what I like.” He smiled and blindfolded me.

I felt both his hands ride all the way up my legs as he parted them once again. I then felt that ginger beard I love so much on the inside of my thigh, leaving a trail of kisses as he climbed. Once more I felt his fingers enter me as he began to suck on my clit. I screamed with pleasure as he flicked my clit with his tongue and delved his tongue inward. He grabbed my breasts as he took all I had to give. My legs began to shake as I came, moaning in ecstasy. Feeling his body on mine was a kind of paradise I never experienced before and one I would kill to relive again. His intensity on screen is only a fraction of the intensity I now experienced.  
Once I came he made his way upward on my body, finding my breasts, sucking my nipples and squeezing my body tightly to him. “I want to see you fucking me,” I said, “ I need you inside me now,” he ripped off the blindfold, untied me and placed both his legs on his shoulders, grabbed my hips and entered me again, his cock filling me up the only way his could. Grinding together, thrusting, sweating and rolling our hips together totally in sync, totally in bliss.  
“Oh my God Michael, fuck me, fuck me hard and with all the ferocity you can muster. Make me yours,” as I said those words, he thrust himself inside me with quick succession he grunted as we both moaned together loudly and in unison.  
“You feel so good,” he said as he was thrusting into the darkness of my skin, “I love fucking you, your pussy is so warm and wet – do you feel that?”  
“Ohhhh, yes I feel you please DON’T STOP!! FUCK ME HARDER!! HARDER!!” I thought the bed was going to break beneath us. I could feel a well of fire pooling low in my abdomen, coiling tightly ready to release. I could feel Michael’s cock pulse inside me, again my legs quivered.

He then flipped me over and thrust into me passionately, forcefully slapping my hips toward him. Sweetly pulling my hair back out of my face, he hit me like a freight train and tugged my hair as my heart sputtered…our bodies ablaze in ecstasy. Michael fucked me like a porn star and I loved every second of it.

“DON’T STOP!” I cried.

“Never,” he replied.

The next morning, I awoke to find Michael asleep next to me. “So I wasn’t dreaming was I?!” I thought to myself. When I tried to get up without waking him, I had a hard time walking – which made me smile with delight. Now that was the screening of a lifetime.

As I gathered my belongings and prepared to leave, I heard Michael call to me. When I turned I saw him walk toward me, his cock tempting me to go at him once more.

“You’re leaving?” He said, with that sad puppy face, “I don’t even know your name!”

“Sheila,” I said softly with the same shy smile he saw the first time he laid eyes on me.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Maybe,” I replied, “If you’re lucky”

“Please take my contact information – I have to see you again!”

“We’ll see,” I replied as the elevator doors shut between us.

As the elevator began to descend, I pulled out my phone to type a text: _Susie, you are not going to believe what happened last night….._


End file.
